The Life and Story of Cato
by aquahorse5
Summary: This is on the life and story of Cato. From the day of his reaping to his death. Experience his relationships with his family, Clove, and how he felt in his position. Experience his regrets, triumphs, love, hardships, and taste of victory. FInd out the one thing he never got to tell Clove - or maybe he did.
1. The Real Me

Ugh is all I could muster as I was drenched with sweat from my intense training session. All I could see was cut up dummies surrounding me. I was preparing to volunteer for the Games later on today. Not that it mattered anyways, I had been preparing all my life and I was at the top of my training class. I was known throughout the District as 'the next victor'. The clock in front of me read 7:30. The reaping started in half an hour since it was the second one of the day. Reluctantly, I picked up my sword and knives and put them away. The trainers would clean up the dummies after me.

* * *

At a bit of jog, I went to my house passing all the children running to their houses and getting ready for the reaping. Witnessing parents crying while hugging their kids, while watching other parents coaxing their kids about volunteering. Most people here in District 2 tended to think highly of the Games. If you became a victor, you were basically a celebrity here. There were so many victors that they started to build victor apartments to keep space open for the future victors. I was going to be living there next year. I just knew it. This was my year.

* * *

All too soon I reached my house. I called to my parents, but all I heard in response was an echo. Big surprise. My parents always visited my superstar victor brother. They wouldn't even pay attention to me until I win. I was their disappointment, but not for long. I didn't give a shit about my parents. I have my best friend, Clove. Being in the same situation as the other, we had an instant connection from the start. One of my motivations towards being a victor was that if I won, maybe she would see me in a different light. As more than a friend. My view on her only really changed a few months ago during training. I remember everything.

_Clove was practicing throwing knives and I seemed mesmerized watching her. I went back to sword practice and for some reason, for the first time in 5 years I actually missed my target. I caught a glimpse of Clove smirking back at me. I remember looking at her gaze and instantly felt something. Something I had never felt before. From then on, I always seemed to sense something in Clove. One secret that she never found out._

* * *

I looked at the clock at the wall. It read 8:00. Shit. I was going to be late. I sprinted up to my room, wiped my sweat off with a towel, ripped off my clothes and changed into the clothes my parents left for me to wear to the reaping. Just looking at the clothes made me feel confident. They were the exact clothes my brother, Sam, wore to the reaping the day he volunteered. They gave me an extra boost of confidence (if that was even possible) and I sprint out the door. I hadn't even given myself a once-over, but its not like it would matter. All I cared about was volunteering. No one could take this day away from me.

* * *

By the time I arrived at the town centre, I was almost 15 minutes late and a hot mess. Not that it mattered anyways. The line to sign in was only 5 people long - that was a first - and almost everyone had gone into their sections. The peacekeepers pricked my finger, and it had a slight sting that always lasted for about a second. Most people would think that I never felt pain, but they were wrong. I wish I never felt anything. Love, hatred, happiness, and all emotions. It would make my life and situation a whole lot better.

I was sorted into the 16 year old section. I hated this part of the reaping. Standing with all the weak or wannabe kids. Not that it mattered how they acted, they were never going to win even if they went into the Games. I would.

"Welcome, welcome to the District 1 reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games." squeakily said in a Capitol accent by Pamela Strider, our District 2 escort. I hate her. She always acts like unless we are reaped, we won't live a good life or any life. It was only true in my case. Maybe Clove's too. Speaking of her, I couldn't find her. She may be shorter than most of the kids around her, but she was easy to notice. Vibrant eyes, a evil smile that made her feared around the District. She had a soulful look in her face that only I noticed because it was hidden under a sadistic and ruthless mask. I was the only one who knew she had a caring side. We were the only two people that we revealed our masks to. Most people feared us or stayed clear of us, thinking that we were troubled, but it didn't matter because we had each other. We didn't need anyone else. It had always been that way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught an evil smirk directed and rolling of eyes at Pamela. It was Clove. I couldn't mistaken that for anyone else. That look that I became so fond of. The look that made me feel something that I had never felt before. I was so zoned out that I didn't realize that Pamela was about to draw the tribute girl's name.

"Clove Mason."

I just stared with my mouth open as her name was called. My best friend. The one person I couldn't live without. What was I going to do. If I went into the arena, only one of us would emerge. The other, gone forever. Should I volunteer? Should I not? This is all that went through me head.

"Now onto the boys."

This was my chance. I had to make a decision. One that would change my life forever.

"Samuel Stindly."

Stupid name. I just smirked, then something inside of me lunged me forward and called, "I volunteer."

Its not that I wasn't confident. That I was. I was confident in myself and my abilities and i know I can win. I'm obscene, vulgar, and relentless, or at least to Clove I am. I just wish she could look at me differently. I almost always use my brute strength for everything and I fight hard to win. I'm not like one of those tributes that goes around thinking that they don't have to do much to win. I've worked hard and I've trained for the Hunger Games my entire life. Our district deserves to have the most victors.  
I walk forward to the stage reluctantly, taking in the people watching me. Some look sorry for me - I don't know why - and others look at me with a look that shows their jealous. Its a once in a lifetime chance to volunteer with all the demand. We only have eight possible years to compete and we are at our peak when we're 15 and 16.

As I walk to the stage, I see Clove looking at me with a sense of longing. I just wanted to run forward and comfort her, tell her everything's alright. Not only would I look like a fool, but she probably didn't think of me in the same way.

"Now son. What is your name?"

"My name is Cato."

* * *

**What does everyone think? This has probably been my most detailed fan fiction so far. If you have any ideas or comments, constructive criticism, anything, I'd love it if you PM me. Thanks for reading my fan fic!**


	2. Truth be Told

"Cato. Cato Stone."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for what. Helping you enforce a presumed death of children."

"No. For telling me your name. Though I wouldn't have thought that you, a career, would say something like that."

"Maybe I like thinking about everyone. But regardless I am ready."

Rolling her eyes at me, Pamela said, "May I present your District 2 tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Clove Mason and Cato Stone."

The peacekeepers ushered me and Clove into the mayor's building. They pried me and Clove apart, and as much as I tried to fight back, the thought of Clove and me entering the Games TOGETHER made me weaker than usual, as I was still in shock from before. Oh what was I going to do. Once we were apart, they threw - literally - me and Clove into separate rooms where we were told to wait for any visitors. Not that I was going to have any.

In a perfect world, where Clove wasn't entered along with me into the Games, she would have been my one visitor. I don't care if it seemed as if I didn't have many friends, but Clove was the world to me, regardless of my silly crush on her. But it wasn't silly. I loved her. We had created such a bond. I just couldn't explain it. It was between the both of us. If only I could find out if she felt the same way and wasn't scared to admit it to her.

* * *

CREAK! I heard the door opening slowly, but loudly. I craned my head to see who it was. As I said, I wasn't expecting anyone. I made out two figures. A woman and a man, the man being slightly taller than me and both of them having blond hair and icy blue eyes. It couldn't be. It can't be. Its...my parents. Holy crap.

"Hello son." My father said to me. He showed a smile on his face, but I could tell it was forced.

"What do you want?" I said snarling. I don't care if they are my parents, after what they've done to me, I show no positive emotion towards them.

"That's no way to talk to your parents." This came from my mother. She was a kind woman, but after her many years married to my father, she started to become cold.

"I can talk to you however you want. There's nothing you can do to me anymore. I have nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure son. Your mother and I have quite a few things to hold against you."  
Unfortunately I knew what they meant by this and I still remember.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present the winner of the 66th annual Hunger Games, Jeremy Stone." Ceasar Flickerman said to all of Panem at the victors interview._

_"Its an honour to be here. First of all I would like to thank my parents for supporting me the whole way."_

_Me and my family were at home watching the interview. Those words struck me. He didn't even mention me. His only brother. We had always been close. He meant a lot to me. But I guess I didn't to him. Something in my just jumped. I couldn't hold back any longer. My parents made no thought about me the day he was reaped; or should I say volunteered. They always went out in public and talked on and on about how honoured they were. They only ever talked about that. No mention of me. But tonight that wasn't going to happen again._

_"Who cares. Why do you only talk about him. Why not me. I hate you. He should've mentioned me. I wish I had other parents. I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs followed by me running out of the house. My parents were looking at me in shock - well just my mom and my dad was scowling - I ran to the side of the house to settle down. I couldn't run with tears blocking out my vision. As I was crying, I heard my brother talking on the T.V._

_"But most of all, I would like to thank my brother. The only person I ever really met that admired me. I can't wait to see him again. My best friend." Did he really just say that. I walked slowly to the house and the second I stepped foot in, my dad started to scream at me while my mom waited quietly in the background._

_"How could you! So ungrateful for what you have! I think its time that we sent you AWAY to the training academy. I heard they're boarding now. If you ever say that again..." I knew what he was going to do. That look in his eye told me everything I needed to know._

* * *

My mother went across the room to sit next to me. She started to pat my back.

"Look. Cato. We love you. But we haven't been good parents and you haven't been a good son."

"Bu-"

"Let me finish. This is what we've always wanted you to experience. That time when your brother was in the arena, we were scared, but we talked to everyone because we were proud that after all of his hard work, he was following his dream. Now its your turn. We'll leave, but don't forget this. As much as I hate to say this, I want us to leave you on a good note just in case. Don't."

I was stunned at my mother for having the courage to say that. But it just gave me more adrenaline for the arena. There might be a reason to come back. But Clove. Oh Clove!

My parents quietly exited the room, and in response a peacekeeper came in to fetch me so that I could board the train to the Capitol. This time I didn't fight back. It was no use. They could easily outnumber me.


	3. Survival

I was wrenched onto the train with Clove by the peacekeepers. We looked at each other in the process, and I could tell that we were both feeling the same thing, annoyed. But what were we going to do. Even though we were careers, highly trained, ambitious, and assertive, but even we had a sense of when it was best to hold back. We could fight alright but where would that get us. We were going to win anyways. Yes. I said WE. I don't care if I have to escape the arena and violate the laws, we were going to come out together.

* * *

As I stepped onto the train, all I could do was muster in shock. I had been in lavish places before, many times over the years, but what shocked me was that it was all here. On a train. And the fact that there were twelve of these. Not even a dent in the Capitolites money was made. Maybe I was changing. No. No I wasn't. I just fell in love and became entered into the Games.

"We will be arriving in 2 hours. Since we are the closest to the Capitol, this will be quick. Expect Capitolites swarming you as we exit off of the train. Don't worry it's only natural." Pamela said in a serious tone - if that was even possible with her.

"Can we just skip them. If they want to see us tell them to get a front row ticket to our Victory Tour." I said as I slammed my hands on the table. I was getting sick of the Capitol already and we hadn't even arrived.

"Can we somehow use a bypass?" Clove said ever so perfectly.

"Nope!" Pamela said while popping the p.

"Can we just get to watching past Games and meet our mentors to discuss our strategies. Unlike most tributes I actually want to fight and be a memorable part of these Games." I said ferociously almost in a scream.

"Cato, relax." Clove said quietly and touched my arm. I swear I felt tingles ripple throughout my body.

"Cato. Clove. I will go fetch Enobaria and Brutus for you. Cato I expect not to experience that temper one more time on this train or I will make sure the Capitolites get a front row view of you exiting the train." Huffing, Pamela left the room making the biggest scene out of something so silly. Not even me and Clove do that.

"Cato, are you excited?"

"You know me better than anyone, I think you know the answer."

"You are. You know Cato, I'm kind of scared. I mean not of the Games, but of losing you."

"Really!"  
"Ya. Your my best friend. You know everything about me. Inside and out. We understand each other. I love you for every struggle you've gotten me through. I love you all the way."

"CATO! Get over here. We have a lot to discuss." I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That voice that I admired so much. Brutus. I walked slowly to him so I didn't provoke him as silly as that sounded.

"Are we going to watch past Games?"

"Watch! We are going to analyze and evaluate."

"This is going to take way longer than 2 hours."

"I've already chosen the most recent and memorable Games. The 67th and 70th. These two Games will hold the most clues towards this year's arena. Pay close attention. This won't be repeated twice.

* * *

How am I supposed to remember everything Brutus told me. Like how the victors of those Games, Sarah Winset from District 4 and Jake Athy from District 6, both fought with a fierceness never used by any other tributes. They are well known in the Capitol and even throughout the Districts. I want to be known just as well as them, but I hold no doubt with Brutus as my mentor. I just wonder how Clove's doing with Enobaria.

"Ten minutes until we reach the Capitol Cato."

"Okay Brutus." I walked into the living area where I met with Clove, Pamela, Enobaria, and Brutus.

"Did you survive your mentor session?" Clove said to me while smirking.

"Just barely. What about you?"

"You already know the answer."

"Would you please stop talking. We need to make the best appearance to the Capitolites. It will really help boost your chance of getting sponsors." Pamela said in a shrill voice.

"Let's just get this over with. Do you agree with me Clove?"

"You know it."

"Holy crap! Ummm...Pamela have we arrived?"

"Oh yes we have. Splendid! Keep your chins up and smile. DON'T screw this up! I'm looking at you Cato." Pamela said in the guiltiest tone directed towards me as she glared. That made me burst, well not literally but on the inside. She WAS going to pay. But first I'm going to have to deal with these annoying Capitolites.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter guys. I didn't want to go into where they get off the train and the chariot parade, but that will all be in the next chapter.**


	4. Change

"Cato! Cato! Over here!" the Capitolites screamed at me as we exited the train. Man I was going crazy. I said Pamela was bad, there's no denying that but just imagine at least a hundred more of her with their attention directed on me and Clove. This is even worse than the tribute parade in my opinion. At with the parade – besides the fact of being dressed in a ridiculous suit – no one can touch me. One more minute here and someone was going to get hurt. I suddenly felt something touch my hand, I was about to say something when I noticed that it was Clove's. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here." I was sold. I squeezed her hand and bolted, dragging her with me despite Pamela's protests.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of running from the Capitolites, peacekeepers, and becoming lost, we made it to the main tribute headquarters. It was easy to find our room though. There were 12 floors, each floor representing a district. In order to get to your floor in the elevator, you did a blood scan. That must've been part of the reason they pricked your finger at the reaping. After all, you didn't want another tribute sneaking around on your floor. Clove decided to look around while I enjoyed my last moment alone because I knew that Pamela was about to burst into here any second.

"Cato Stone! How dare you run away like that! And where's Clove?" Pamela protested at the top of her lungs. I bet they heard her loud and clear up on the top floor.

"I'm here Pamela. Don't blame Cato, he's had a hard time adjusting and it was my idea to run." Clove said quietly as she entered the room no doubt because of Pamela's screams.

"Don't go talking to me about faults young lady. For the next couple hours before preparation to the chariot parade, you two will do nothing but practice. Everything from etiquette, arena strategy, to respect towards your mentors. You brats only ever think about yourselves, all us Capitolites actually try to make the world a better place rather than just complain." Pamela lectured at Clove.

"Pamela, why don't you just shut it. Look at what you AMAZING Capitolites have done to the world. You've destroyed it." I responded furiously. I know that her comment was also directed at me. I just hate how Capitol citizens think that they know everything and are the best thing that ever happened to Panem and the people of the various districts. There are only two things that take my mind off of this matter: Clove and training. Just as I was thinking of training and where Brutus was, I felt a punch in my arm.

"Cato stop daydreaming, we've got work to do and here's your first bit of advice, don't act like this in the arena unless you want yourself killed. I'm not here to watch you slack off, I'm here to watch you win." Brutus said strictly but in a way a bit caring like.

"I understand Brutus, it's just, a lot's happened in the last couple of hours. I'm just trying to ease my way into it without going mad. That's my greatest fear in the arena. I'm not the least bit scared of the other tributes because they'll be the one's fearing me.

"I get it Cato. I felt like that too, but that's only going to bring you down. You've got to put it all behind you. Anyways, I was planning for Enobaria and I to go over the reapings with you and Clove."

"That would be great! I can't wait to see all the wimps I'm put up against. Oh, and the other careers."

"Your already back to your normal self."  
Me and Brutus walked into another room where Clove and Enobaria were waiting in front of a holographic TV.

"Did you die yet Clove?"  
"I know your just joking about Enobaria being my mentor and all, but you don't have to keep on playing that angle."

"I'm sorry. Are you still excited though about seeing who we're up against?"

"You can bet on it."

"Okay Cato, Clove. We are going to do a full-out analysis, well an overview on your fellow tributes. We will analyze body-build, body aura, reaction, but even this might not be true. Many tributes will be putting on a front. There have been many years in which tributes have underestimated one another. Don't expect anything. Don't rely on any information you have been given about any fellow tributes. This is the easiest strategy used by a tribute to trick their enemies. Watch out for the clever tributes as well. They might not pose a physical threat, but they can steal food, set traps, spy, turn people against you, learn your weaknesses and strengths. I know you don't want to do this, but during training, don't just show off to the other tributes and get in their head, they will already fear you very much, although it doesn't hurt for them to fear you a little more, but watch the other tributes. Watch what they excel in. If they see you watching them, get in their head. If they know you know their strengths and weaknesses or know someone's watching them, they will not excel. You do not learn as well when something is haunting you in the back of your mind! UNDERSTAND! DON'T SCREW THIS UP! DEATH IS YOUR LOSS! Enobaria, do you have anything to add?" Brutus lectured naggingly. Enobaria responded with a little shake of her head as if she was even scared after Brutus's lecture.

"Can we finally begin?" I said naggingly in a sarcastic tone. Brutus nodded while he still continued to catch his breath after his continuous lecture. Then as the reapings started I leaned back and smiled at Clove who smirked back at me. I knew this was going to go well. I WAS going to win, my fellow tributes were going to prove it and make it reality.


	5. Perspective

Brutus walked over to the holographic TV and pressed a button that was mounted on the wall behind. A Capitol logo appeared and the reaping began. To start with, the tributes from District 1 look full of themselves whether they realize or not. They look like fierce fighters, but nothing I can't handle. District 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 look like no threat at all. They might be able to fight, but us careers can get them no problem. But one tribute in District 5 catches my eye. The girl tribute. She doesn't seem to look like a fighter, but with the look on her face and her body build, she seems to look like she's scheming. That might be something we have to watch out for. Like Brutus said, she could spy on us and hear our plans, take our supplies, or worse, tell the other tributes our plans. Another mental to myself that I make is about the tribute boy from District 11, Thresh. He is huge. He looks like he can be a great recruit to the careers. If he doesn't want to join, he could be a threat. Most tributes from District 11 know how to use swords and with his build, I know he will be a great fighter. But what I'm surprised at is his District partner. She looks to be 12 and she's very small. Like District 5, she doesn't seem to pose a physical threat, but she'll likely be very sneaky and be hiding high up for most of the Games. What shocks me though is District 12. The boy tribute seems to pose no threat, though he looks strong and well fed for someone of a poor District, but his District partner volunteers. VOLUNTEERS! She's like the first person in an outer District to volunteer even if it's in place for a loved one. I don't know if she'll pose a threat, but I've got my eye on her.

* * *

"Cato. Clove. Now that we've seen the reapings, I'd like to get you ready for the chariot parade. If this is any better for you, you can see your opponents in person and intimidate them. That's what all the careers look forward to doing, well other than killing the tributes in the arena of course. Now let's go meet your prep team and stylists." Pamela said to us VERY eagerly. I took a quick glance at Clove and she returned a smirk to me. We were going to make these tributes wish they had never been entered in the Games. Not that most of them already wished that they hadn't been reaped anyways.

* * *

"Cato. Cato. Wow you are more handsome in person than on TV." Saturn, one of my prep stylists, said to me. My prep team consisted of three people, the woman named Saturn who had blue hair, two-inch long eyelashes that were purple and sparkling that framed a green and gold speckled iris made bigger – the proportions were altered – than usual in the center of surprisingly small eyes. Saturn, like the other prep stylists Octave and Smirten was wearing a surprisingly simple white lab coat that had curly, calligraphic writing of their names, and for some weird reason was placed on the opposite side of their hearts. Octave and Smirten were similar characters to Saturn, but more held back as if they were afraid of something, although I actually preferred them. It came me some sort of comfort not having someone fawn over me. That's all I've ever experienced – besides my parents – and it made me feel safer and less judged. People always expected me to live up to their expectations because of what kind of person I looked like to them.

Smirten looked to be about 30 years old but it was hard to tell with all his makeup and face alterations. He had normal eyelashes that were gold, straighter, and higher than normal. The rest of his face was normal but sported a red Mohawk. Octave on the other had was a whole other story from both Saturn and Smirten. She sported some sort of multi-coloured hairdo featuring every colour of the rainbow. Her hair was place into a seemingly tight bun on the top of her head. She had no eye alterations but wore drastic makeup featuring loads of white and silver eye shadow outlining the eye was gold eyeliner. She used shimmery teal mascara on her eyes and purple eyebrow pencil. Her lips were done in a bold and sparkly red/pink colour. It was like she couldn't make up her mind on what colour she wanted to sport today. Aside from their crazy looks, they started off by hosing me down. Once done – the water was ice cold, not that I couldn't handle it though – they began to discuss whether or not they should wax the usual places that tributes had done: legs, back, neck, underarms, etc. but decided that since I had been very well kept back home, it would be better to let me have that lived out man look as cheesy as it is and how the Capitol loves that kind of thing. But that was just better for me. Of course they said that I would be fully waxed before I was put into the arena to benefit myself. Another thing to hate about the Capitol. I continued to lie on the table as they clipped my nails – it wasn't a manicure – and washed me down once more so that I could look stunning before I went to meet my stylist. "Cato that is all we are doing for this time being and we're now going to hand you over to your stylist so that she can get you in your costume for the parade." Smirten informed me. He then led me through a door in which my stylist was waiting.

"Cato. It's great to meet you, I'm Renalda. But you can call me Ren if you want." Said a short lady with blonde/pink hair. She wore a simple red dress that went down below her knees that was covered in pink flowers to somewhat complement the pink in her hair. She had blue eyes that were framed with pink eyeliner and red mascara. She wore rosy pink blush on her cheeks that made her look a lot like the odd, warm parent in my district. I kind of liked her look though, despite the two-inch red high heels that she was wearing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but its great to meet you and I can't wait to get started." This moment right here possibly changed my whole perspective on these Games.


End file.
